Big Brother is a Prince?
by St3phP33l
Summary: Tamaki is having a rather normal day in the host club, that in itself is hard to come by. So when a bushy haired girl walks in claiming t be his half-sister, how will Tamaki take really being a big brother?
1. Prologue

**The first chapter doesn't have any of the characters from either HP or OHSHC, they all come in the next chapter. This chapter is quite short because I didn't want to give a whole lot away before the first actual chapter (considering this is the prologue I don't count it as an actual chapter).**

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Dean Granger said as he fussed over the girl he had just knocked over in his rush to get to a meeting his father wanted him to attend. He checked if he had injured her in any way.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going. Anne-Sophie de Grantaine, nice to meet you."

"Dean Granger, the pleasure is all mine."

OHSHC-HP

"Dean, I'm pregnant." Anne-Sophie said.

"Your're... By how long?" Dean replied hesitantly. He just couldn't believe it. He had to leave in seven months.

"Two months, I'm due two days before you leave." He hadn't noticed it before, her slight baby bump, but now that she had told him it seemed to almost stick out.

"I can take it with me." Dean said eventually.

"Why would you need to do that?"

"You know I won't be able to come back, Sophie. You've already got Tamaki to look after, it would be easier for you and my conscious, to know that you only have to worry about one child instead of two."

"I... I suppose that could be okay. But if it's any trouble don't hesitate to bring it back, alright?"

"Trust me. It'll be no trouble." He said turning to leave the room his partner was sitting in.


	2. Enter Bushy Haired Sister!

The door opened and we said our usual, "Welcome!" As a primly dressed, bushy haired girl stepped through, she asked, "I was wondering if Suoh was here?"

"That is I, my Lady..?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger. I need to speak to you in privet." She look serious, deadly serious.

"Of course." I replied, then lead her into a separate room connected to the club room.

"What is it you wish to speak about?" I asked slightly nervously, because she was a rather intimidating girl.

"I know that this might be a bit of a shock for you, so you might want to sit down." I could tell by her tone that it wasn't a suggestion. So I complied and sat in a grand armchair, conveniently placed in the middle of the room.

"We're half siblings." She stated bluntly.

"We're what?" She must have made a mistake, I don't have any half siblings. I then promptly fainted.

OHSHC-HP

"Kyo-chan, who was that?" Honey asked peering up at Kyoya.

"Yeah! Who was that senpai?" Echoed the twins?

"Honey senpai why do you assume I know who she is?" Kyoya replied looking down at his fellow host.

"They way you reacted when she walked in, you seemed surprised, if only for a second, when you saw her face. Which means you must at least know who she is." Honey stated, sounding much older than he looked.

Before he had a chance to dismiss what Honey was saying they heard a thump from the room Hermione and Tamaki had entered.

Hermione's head peaked out of the room and she asked, "Are any of you strong enough to carry Mr. Suoh? He seems to have fainted."

Mori stood up from where he was sitting and walked into the room. When he came out again he was carrying Tamaki.

"Thank you very much."

"Miss Granger may I ask what you told Tamaki that made him faint."

"Oh please Kyoya, cut the act. You know exactly what I told him and stop calling me Miss Granger. You know how I hate that." She said sternly. But nobody talks to Kyoya like that, nobody! Or at least that's what the host club thought.

OHSHC-HP

It wasn't long before Tamaki was conscious again. He had accepted that he had a half sister, but still wanted to know how they were related because she definitely didn't look part Japanese. So he asked her.

"Hermione, how is it that we're related?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, after your Father went back to Japan and your Mother stayed in France, where she met a very wealthy dentist's son, Mr. Dean Granger (soon to be Doctor). At first your - our - Mother was reluctant to start seeing someone new whilst she still loved someone else but decided that it was time to move on. And so she started seeing my Father, they fell in love. Then my Father got called back to England for many the same as yours, but instead of leaving me with our Mother he took me home with him. He did this purely out of love for our Mother; he didn't want her to have to raise two children all on her own. Soon after he arrived back in England he was forced into a marriage with my now step mother."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione..."

"Don't be, we've been in the same boat for years." She replied with a small smile on her face.

"So your Tamaki senpai's sister?" Chorused the twins.

"Half sister." She corrected, then turned around to look at them. She gasped. "You strangely like a pair of twins I go to school with."

"Speaking of schools, will you be staying with us here at Ouran, Hermione?" Tamaki asked with a glitter of in his eyes.

"I might stay for a bit, but I still have to get back to England soon." Hermione agreed with her smile growing bigger by the second.


	3. Enter the Lord

"I might stay for a bit, but I still have to get back to England soon." Hermione agreed with her smile growing bigger by the second.

"Why's that?" Tamaki pouted.

"First off, I have to finish my education, secondly, all my friends are over th-"

"Not all of them Mione." Said a voice coming from the ajar door as it opened. As the person came into view, everyone saw a messy haired teenager with bright green eye an glasses.

"Harry! What are you doing here? I thought you staying back home to finish school." Hermione ran and jumped into his arms.

"Well, Dumbledore suggested that I come here to finish my schooling. You know, with the whole 'Lord' thing now." Harry said smiling at one of his best friends. Alongside Ron, of course.

"You're a Lord?" Honey asked looking up at the scraggly boy, not quite believing it.

"Yes, I have two Lordships, actually." He crouched down to Honey's hight and stretched out his hand. "My full title is, Lord Harry James Potter Black the first. You must be Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"Yes Sir, but how is it you know my name?" Honey asked looking thoroughly intrigued.

"I know the name of every one, whom I see as important to know that name of, in the whole school." Harry said with a smile

"For example. Tamaki Suoh, second year." Harry pointed to Tamaki.

"Takashi Morinozuka, third year. Kyoya Ootori, second year. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, first years." As he said each name and year he pointed to the right person.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I don't know your name. Though I presume you're a first year." Harry said looking at Haruhi.

"Fujioka, Haruhi Fujioka. First year and honour student." She replied.

"Hmm, that is quite a curious thing, that is." Harry said with a pondering look on his face.

Tink tink tink.

Everyone's heads turned to where the strange tapping came from. There was an owl in the window. Not any ordinary owl, this owl was holding a letter. For everyone in the room, minus the witch and wizard, this was an unusual sight, but kept there mouths closed.

Harry walked swiftly to the window, opening it and letting the owl in. He then proceeded to open the letter and skim his eyes over the words, mumbling as he read.

"I think this is for you, Hermione. It wasn't addressed to anyone on the front so I just read it. I'm so sorry." All this was said very quickly as he handed the letter to Hermione.

When Hermione finished reading, re-reading and re-re-reading the letter, she let only one tear fall. She'd never let any more than one, even when she was little, only ever one. This tear dried quickly and she turned to Kyoya, anger clear in her eyes.

"Did you know about this?" She next to yelled to Kyoya. The lights started flickering, which was strange considering that, even if the power in the area went off, each part of the school has it's own back up generators.

"Know about what?" Kyoya asked, ever writing things down in that black book of his.

"This." Hermione thrust the letter into Kyoya's hand.

Kyoya's eye went to the paper in his hands, it read,

_Dearest Hermione,_

_You're probably wondering where I got the owl, but that is not important._

_The reason I am writing to you is because it's time that you know about the marriage that will be in two years time. Your marriage._

_When you were small you were engaged to Kyoya Ootori. That is the reason you were introduced on your eleventh birthday._

_You will be staying at Ouran Academy to get to know him and your brother._

_Your Father,_

_Dean Granger_


	4. Enter realisation

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait for this update but I'm really really stuck for ideas so if anyone has something they'd like to happen please PM me or Review.**

He was shocked speechless, surely it was a mistake. He couldn't be marrying Hermione! I mean sure she's lovely, sweet, kind, and brutal when needed, but they were friends! They were basically siblings, and it's strange to even think of her otherwise. 'I suppose it's better than being engaged to a complete stranger.' Kyoya thought, _trying_ to be optimistic.

Hermione was pacing and hyperventilating, her dad never even hinted that she was engaged, not even when she continued to see Kyoya many times during the summer breaks. If he had she would've stopped herself from falling in love with Ron! Or at least told herself not to think about him that way. Now she has to tell him that they can't be together, it'll kill her to do that.

It was now that they both decided that they were over being shocked and were now just full of rage at their parents.

How could they do this? They both clearly remembering their fathers telling them that after their own experience they wouldn't subject their children to an arranged marriage.

They both stormed out of the room via doors at the opposite end of the room from each other, with expressions that scared the living day lights out Harry and the Host Club.

OHSHC-HP

"What was that about?" The twins ask in unison.

"Hermione and Kyoya are engaged." Harry replied, he figured that they needed to know what was going on because, going by what Hermione had told him, they were Kyoya's friends.

OHSHC-HP

"Hey Hermione." It was a rather familiar voice, but she couldn't quite place it. She turned around on the bench she was sitting on to see George Weasley standing behind her.

"Hey George." She whispered her voice hoarse from the angry sobbing she had just been doing, "What are you doing here?"

"Here this garden? Here this school? Or here this country?" He asked with a small grin on his face.

"All of them." She replied her voice still quiet. He moved towards her to sit down on the bench with her.

"Well, I'm in Japan because Harry thought it would be good for me to get away from the bad memories of Hogwarts for the time being. I'm at this school because it was the furthest place from home I could bear to be and Harry offered to pay for everything. And I'm in this garden because I heard crying and decided I'd check to see if the crying person was okay." He paused for a second before continuing, "Are you okay, Hermione?"

"No, my dad just sent me a letter saying that I've been engaged since I was little. So I can't be with Ron, I have to tell Ron that I can't be with him but I have to stay here and go to this school so I can't tell him in person. I won't be going back to Hogwarts and I'll be getting married at the end of my last year here." By the time she was finished George had wrapped his arms around her like a brother would and Hermione was in tears again. This time not of anger or hatred toward her father, but of sorrow and despair. She didn't want to have to put Ron through all of this, she just wanted to go home and pretend that she never got a letter. She wanted to go back to Hogwarts in September, she wanted to live happily ever after with Ron.

But she new now that even the thought of that was never possible, she had to tell Ron, and she had to stay at Ouran, and she could never live happily ever after with Ron.


	5. Alternate ending for the last chapter

Hermione took a large sum of money (which, when looking at the big picture, isn't that much at all compared to what was left) from her personal bank account, flew - yes, she took an aeroplane - back to London and ran away with Ron.

And they live happily ever after in the United States of America with many little red haired children.

That is until the Ootori Family Police Force tracked them down and they were all killed.

Because Yoshio is a dick, and so am I.


	6. Enter Agreements and Death Eaters

...Sometime in the past...

"Granger, it's good to see you again."

"Quite. Ootori, as you know my wife and I have never wanted an arranged marriage for any child of ours. But I'm willing to make an exception, this is a once in a life time opportunity. To have the chance to combine these two families... This kind of arrangement is just unheard of."

It's true, in the eyes of the Dean Granger this was all too convenient. For two of the biggest companies of the same field to propose a marriage, and the chances of the children involved were only a year apart in age. It was next to nothing.

But here he was, about to sign his only heir's life, after education, over to a boy, whom is currently the age of ten.

"I do have a few requirements, of course."

"Of course." Yoshio replied, with a tight lipped smile.

"They will meet, Hermione and Kyoya, they will form a friendship first." Dean paused, "They will not be told until Kyoya is sixteen. That is all."

That's how this struggle all began. That's how Hermione and Kyoya's lives were turned into a business deal and their friendship into a business meeting.

OHSHC-HP

...Back to present... (Yay! I love presents!)

"George, what was that sound? And if you say the wind I might just hex you."

"Since when does wind make that kind of sound, Mione? Besides, I know what that is. I know you know it too." George paused.

"Apparition." She whispered.

"HERMIONE!" Someone shouted from inside Ouran.

She sprinted inside, that wasn't just any voice, it was Harry's. He never asks for help so this must be serious.

They ran inside and Hermione lead the way back to Music Room 3.

"We've got you now Potter." The voice was familiar but she couldn't place it...

"Father, this is useless. He beat the Dark Lord, what makes you think that you can beat him?"

"Draco! Stop talking."

"Malfoy." Growled George.

They burst through the doors, anger etched onto their faces.

The first thing Hermione saw was Harry standing with his wand out pointed at Lucius Malfoy, who was flanked by various Death Eaters that had escaped at the end of the battle of Hogwarts.

"Ah. Nice of you to join us Miss Granger, Mister Weasley."

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" George demanded, pulling his wand out.

"Now now, there's no need for that." Malfoy replied coolly.

After further inspection of the room, Hermione spotted the host club huddled in the corner. Even Honey and Mori looked frightened. She reasoned that it was the people who had appeared seemingly out of thin air and pointing sticks. She grabbed here out as a precaution.

"So these gentlemen in the corner do mean something to you, Mudblood." She flinched slightly as the word came fluidly out of Lucius' mouth.

"Oh, still not used to being addressed properly, Mudblood?"

Hermione deepened her glare and whispered, "Avis," she paused, "Oppugno."

Birds came out from the tip of her wand and went to attack Lucius. He quickly blocked with a quick "Protego," and retaliated with a swift "Everte Statum." Sending Hermione backwards into the wall behind her. She stood up sending a "Flipendo."

Lucius was knocked back for only a few seconds and sent a "Bombarda Maxima."

Hermione, normally a quick thinker, was frozen to the spot. How do you deflect such a strong spell from an equally powerful wizard?

Out of fear and instinct she dropped her wand and her hands came up to her face to protect herself.

When she didn't feel the heat and pain of the spell she was confused. She lowered her hands and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her... Why were they doing that?

She looked down to her hands to evade the eyes so many stares. That's when she saw it.

She had contained the explosion in, what appeared to be a glass ball.

But, that's impossible!


End file.
